


Dulce futura navidad

by Scc_Ccu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Party, Furlan and eren are dating, M/M, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Romance, Romantic Levi, Time Travel, request of hand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu
Summary: A diez minutos para navidad y su cumpleaños. Levi Ackerman, un joven infeliz se encontrara con un extraño espíritu que le ofrece conceder un deseo por ser Noche Buena. ¿Podrá tener la oportunidad que tanto espero?Riren- habrá mucha dulzura con una pizca de tristeza
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 21





	Dulce futura navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Soy Scc_Ccu. Soy nueva, notengo mucho que decir, pero espero que os guste esta linda historia de mi OTP.  
> Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

24 de diciembre 2010, 11:50 pm.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para navidad, a diez minutos de mi cumpleaños. Caminando por la ciudad en completa soledad, sin un rumbo fijo, solo dejándome llevar por el viento. Farlan e Isabel, mis dos mejores amigos son las únicas personas con las puedo ser yo mismo, aquellos que no me juzgan y me aceptan a pesar de mi pasado. 

Isabel, dulce, extrovertida, traviesa, alguien de absoluta confianza, desde que la conocí la considere mi hermana pequeña, la protegía de los chicos que se acercaban a ella con malas intenciones, siempre se metía en problemas pero nos tenía a Farlan y a mí para protegerla. Ahora tiene un novio que pasó por una serie de pruebas, para así tan grande eran los sentimientos que guardaba por Isa. Al final lo logro. En estos momentos estará con él, celebrando la navidad juntos. 

Farlan, presumido, fanfarrón, confiable, un fiel amigo, desde que éramos niños siempre andábamos juntos haciendo travesuras ya sea en la escuela o a nuestros vecinos. Tiene un novio, un chico agradable de ojos de color verde-azulados, cabello castaño, piel morena, trabajador, amable, ingenuo, alegre, entusiasta, dueño de una florería cafetería. Desde que Farlan nos lo presento, nunca pude sacarlo de mi cabeza. 

Ahora están juntos celebrando la navidad, Eren había planeado pasar los tres juntos mi cumpleaños pero cuando me encontraba a solas con Farlan me pidió un gran favor, me dijo que le propondría matrimonio y quería hacer de ese día algo especial y no pude negarme, aunque este perdido por Eren y me rompa el corazón de que no sea mío. Yo, no pude negarme, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y nunca le fallaría.

Si tan solo…no me hubiera negado ir a ese lugar… tal vez la historia hubiera sido diferente, te tendría a mi lado y seria yo el que pediría tu mano.  
‘‘Si lo deseas, podría concederte una noche’’

— ¿Ah…? ¿Quién dijo eso? — Pregunté, alarmando, no había nadie caminando a esta hora a su alrededor, seguramente es por no haber dormido bien estos últimos días por culpa de su trabajo — Mierda, estoy imaginando voces —. 

‘‘No, no lo estás imaginando’’

—Pero que Mier… ¡Sal de donde quieras que estén! —Realmente había algo o alguien ahí, si lo llega a encontrar se ganara una paliza por asustarlo.

‘‘Pfff, ¡¡aquí!! En el escaparate de la tienda, la que está a tu derecha y no, no soy un producto de tu imaginación’’

Al girarme al principio no vi nada, pero al fijarme en el escaparate distinguí el reflejo de una sombra, era algo innatural lo que estaba observando. Cuando me acerque pude notar que era una persona, el cual no sabría diferenciar si era mujer u hombre, sin embargo poseía unos rasgos finos, tenía el cabello que caía hasta su cintura y su cuerpo lucía fornido como para ser una bella dama, su voz estaba entre aguda y Grave , realmente no sabía con exactitud cuál era su sexo. Aparte, solo era un reflejo, no había nadie tras el escaparate. Realmente la falta de sueño me está afectando, necesito dormir.

—No, no necesitas dormir… bueno si, pero en este momento no —Me dijo. Me reí, estoy jodido, tanto que creo que estoy alucinando.

— No te rías. Estoy aquí porque he oído tu deseo y como dije antes, te daré un día con Eren ¡Que suenen los tambores! — Movió sus manos como si estuviera tocando un tambor—Tucutu, tucutu, tucutu—

—Así, no se dice—dije, irritado.

— ¡Cállate!, yo puedo decirlo como quiera—Masculló. Esto realmente es estúpido debería largarme—Espera, ahora sí. Soy el espíritu de la navidad, Y comenzaremos este día, pero con una diferencia, tú y Eren son novios, así que… ese es mi regalo… 

—…

— ¿Me explique bien? —Preguntó, con un sentimiento de vergüenza.

—No, fue un asco. Pero entendí lo que tratas de decir; Así que… ¿un día con Eren siendo mi novio? —Pregunté, para reafirmar lo que dijo.

—Sí, cuando inicie el día el tiempo se modificara y te mostrará como hubiera sido si Eren fuera tu novio, jaja ¿entiendes no?— Preguntó.

—Sigues siendo un asco, pero acepto, sé que esto es masoquista…—suspiré —Aún así, me gustaría saber cómo hubiera sido mi vida si el estuviera a mi lado—murmure, tratando de no pensar en el final del día. 

— ¡Bien! Cierra los ojos. Si lo deseas, mentaliza, si se materializa te pertenecerá, jaja—Bromeo, un par de risitas salieron de sus labios—En serio, cierra los ojos y mentaliza tu deseo—Repuso.

¿Me está jodiendo?, espero que esto funcione porque si es otra de sus bromas ese escaparate será golpeado por una bonita roca.

—Tsk—Cerré mis ojos, me relajé, pensé en Eren y en su sonrisa boba.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo, y oí el chasquido de sus dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

25 de diciembre 2010, 07:00 am.

—Levi…Leviiiiiiiiii.

—Uhmm… no molestes—dije, somnoliento. Isa era muy molesta realmente me sentía relajado y quería seguir con mi sueño.

Sentí que se subían a la cama y se sentaba a la altura de mi cadera—Levi, amor, despierta…. —Me susurro al oído y beso mis labios.

Espera, esa no era Isa y tampoco Farlan. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, atónito de ver a aquella persona que tanto deseaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Amor!—Exclamó, atrapándome en un abrazo y recibiendo besos en todo mi rostro—Levántate, ya está listo el desayuno—Se bajó de mi regazo y se dirigió a la puerta—Apúrate, que se va a enfriar el magnífico desayuno que preparé para ti—Y despareció del cuarto.

Salí rápido de la cama, ¿realmente esto está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Farlan e Isabel?, me dispuse a salir del cuarto hasta que escuche una voz a mi espalda.

—Yujuuuu, aquí levicito, en el espejo—Dijo, alegremente y me gire hacia el cristal. —Si buscas a tus amigos, no los encontraras, supuestamente vives en el departamento de Eren, no me mires así, esto hubiera sucedido si-

— ¡Lo sé! no es necesario que lo digas—Gruñí.

—Bueno, como en todo cuento de hadas, tienes hasta la media noche mi dulce princesa —Bromeo, su sonrisa se agrando con malicia y desapareció del espejo.

Suspire, tratare de disfrutar este día al máximo y no pensar en el tiempo que me queda. Vamos Levi, Eren está detrás de esa puerta esperándote con un delicioso desayuno y salí de la habitación para dirigirme al comedor. 

— ¿E-eren? —Le llamé. 

— ¿Si? —Canturreó, acercándose con una cafetera francesa. 

—B-buenos días—Tartamudeé, era inevitable. La escena era satisfactoria y placentera, la sensación de sentirme en casa era increíble.

—Siéntate—Dijo sonriendo, para luego acomodarse en la silla.

Hice caso a su mandado, al hacerlo me fije en lo que estaba servido en la mesa: Café, zumo de naranja, huevos, tocino, ensalada de frutas, croissant, queso y jamón. Estoy en casa.

—Cásate conmigo—espeté.

Eren me observó con sorpresa, con los párpados bien abiertos al igual que su boca, su rostro era todo un poema. —Pe-pero que dices Levi, si ya estamos casados—Repuso—Aunque si quieres renovar los votos…y-yo no me opongo—Sentía que moriría en ese momento de amor y felicidad, al ver su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Eren y yo… ¡JODER! Eso siempre sonó imposible en mi cabeza. Desde que Farlan me lo presentó tuve un flechazo inmediato, me entintaba la calidez que trasmitía y su sonrisa, sus ojos… de acuerdo me gustaba todo de él, pero nunca pasó por mi cabeza que estaríamos así de cerca. Yo no era el tipo de persona que esperaba que algo como esto podría ocurrir, este tipo de cosas lo dejaba para las telenovelas. Pero he me aquí, ahora con él, sentados en la misma mesa desayunando, como un feliz matrimonio.

Me mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo contemplaba en silencio. Eren comía de su ensalada serenamente, hasta que fijo sus ojos en mí y sonrío risueño, me sentí enamorado de nuevo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un grandioso desayuno y unos cuantos besos de Eren, este se retiró a su trabajo una florería que funcionaba también como cafetería, cerca de la plaza Rose. Hoy era mi día libre así que aprovecharía limpiar el departamento que al parecer me tomó poco tiempo, por lo visto Eren se acopló a mi manera de limpiar. Terminé de acomodar la cama hasta que escuché el timbre de llamada de mi celular, me fijé en el reloj que marcaba la hora, la una de la tarde, lo tome era una llamada de Eren

—Oi, mocoso—Me palmeé mentalmente, yo y mi lengua suelta.

—Leviiiiii~—Canturreo—Puedes venir a la florería, necesito que me traigas ropa limpia, me eche agua encima al tratar de cambiar las flores, ven rápido por favor—Dijo, lúgubremente.

—Está bien, voy enseguida—Respondí, de todas maneras tenía ganas de verlo.

—Huuuu, Gracias. Te amo—Colgó.

El mocoso me quiere causar un infarto con sus palabras. Respira Levi, ¡bien! Iré por algo de ropa para el mocoso y directo a la florería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Delante de la puerta de la tienda, me debatía entre golpearla o no, aunque seguía dudando si continuar o retroceder, estoy nervioso.   
Vamos Levi tu puedes, esto no es nada extraño, estamos casados, no puedes comportarte como una chiquilla enamora…

— ¿Levi? ¿Por qué te quedaste parado ahí?¿No me digas que se te olvidó como abrir una puerta? —Preguntó burlonamente, tratando de no reírse por mi reacción.

—Claro que no, solo me estaba preguntando si traje la ropa indicada—Repuse, al fin mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Uhhh, el señor Ackerman se molestó, entre su señoría, que su té se enfría—Dijo, soltando unas cuantas risitas. 

Sonreí de lado y entre a la tienda, acercándolo a mi cuerpo rodeando completamente mis brazos en su cintura.

—Espero que ese té, este caliento o este rey te dará unos azotes—Respondí. Era inevitable, así que también le seguí el juego.

El rodeo sus manos en mi cuello, se pegó más a mí y acercó su rostro y sus labios rozando los míos mientras susurraba— ¿Por qué no vamos directo al castigo?—y cerró la distancia dando un suave y largo beso en los labios que poco a poco se fue acelerando su ritmo y se volvió apasionado.

Siguieron un poco más hasta que les falto el aire, el rostro de Eren era todo un poema, quise seguir con el beso pero el castaño se adelantó a poner el seguro en la puerta y voltear el cartel de abierto a cerrado, no supe el porqué hasta que sentí sus brazos jalarme y dirigirnos a la puerta que separaba la florería con el almacén. Al adentrarnos me fije que había un sofá cama color gris, algunos floreros, macetas, un anaquel lleno de cajas de todo tipo de té y un armario donde supuestamente esta lo indispensable, productos de limpieza. Hubiera seguido observando el lugar hasta que sentí de nuevo los labios de Eren pegarse a los míos, realmente estaba excitado y no voy a negarlo la situación en la que estábamos también me excitó.

Seguimos besándonos desenfrenadamente, llegue a un punto que no pude soportarlo y lo tiré al sofá cama para echarme encima de él y seguimos con el beso, no podía aguantar, nuestras entrepiernas estaban frotándose, lo sentía duro y yo también lo estaba, no aguante más y procedí a quitarle el suéter con desesperación.

—E-espera, ah…Le-levi—Dijo entre gemidos, estaba excitado pero tenía curiosidad en lo que iba a decir— ¿Traes condón? —Joder realmente lo íbamos a hacer—A menos que tú quieras… ¿bebes? —Soltó avergonzado.

—No me importaría, tú, yo y un bebe entre nosotros, sería magnífico —Susurré cerca si oído, el cual se estremeció debajo de mí.

Me aleje un poco para observar su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojado y feliz, el realmente quería esto y no pude evitar juntar nuestros labios de nuevo, esta vez mas lento, no nos importó consumar nuestro amor en el almacén de la florería, ni en qué lugar íbamos a concebir al niño, solo seguimos con lo nuestro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de hacer el amor, nos acostamos en el sofá cama del almacén, todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de la respiración de Eren y la mía. Él estaba echado en mi abdomen soltando sonidos reconfortantes al recibir caricias en su cabello. Ya estaba por anochecer, quería seguir en esta posición, desnudos mimándonos pero teníamos que irnos a casa. 

—Uhm ¿Levi? —Susurro con una sonrisa cansada—Realmente quieres que lo tengamos, uhh… puedo tomarme la píldora, si es que-

—Shhhh—Lo corte—Está bien así, ambos lo queremos—Dije, tratando de quitar esa inseguridad que tiene respecto al tema. 

—Está bien—ronroneó— ¿Levi? —Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Uhmmm? —Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer dormido de nuevo.

—Te amo—Soltó en un susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Eren—Dije, tomando su rostro para volver a besarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 de diciembre 2010, 8:00 pm.

Me encontraba solo en casa, Eren había ido a hacer unas compras en el supermercado, quería acompañarlo pero se negó, me dijo que quería darme una sorpresa, mientras espero su regreso iré a tomarme un baño, el sudor post sexo seguía en mi cuerpo y necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Mientras terminaba de ducharme, escogí un conjunto, un jean azul, una camiseta color negro con mangas y cuello, un abrigo largo gris con estampado escocés, unos mocasines de cuero negro y Finalice con un perfume Dior Sauvage. Todo está perfecto, cogí el regalo que compre en el camino para Eren y me dirigí al living.

Al llegar me encontré con las luces apagadas pero al mismo estaba iluminada con velas, la iluminación no era mucha, por ende no podía ver con tanta claridad, el living estaba adornado con guirnaldas y había un pequeño árbol navideño en la centro de mesa, camine al comedor, y me fije que había llegado Eren, estaba terminando de colocar la mesa, que se encontraba adornada con un candelabro de dos velas. Había un pavo horneado, ensalada de papas navideña, arroz árabe, champagne con un par de copas y un pastel navideño con un topper de feliz cumpleaños. No podía creerlo, me sentía como un niño emocionado, la sorpresa de ver todo lo que había preparado para mí, era indescriptible. 

—Hola amor, ya termine de alistar la mesa, ahora es mi turno de alistarme—Dijo, retirándose el mandil rojo y colgarlo en perchero de la cocina. —No agarres nada de la mesa—Amenazó, señalándome con su dedo índice y su entrecejo fruncido y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Debo reconocer que Eren molesto da miedo, recordar cuando Farlan cometía un error o por casualidad rompía un adorno, Eren salía de donde estaba, le reclamaba y dejaba de hablarle por un buen tiempo. Ahora entiendo porque su relación no era tan estable y después de seis años de conocerse Farlan recién se lo propusiera.  
Ahora todo era perfecto, no había duda que Eren y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, si tan solo no me hubiera negado no me estaría lamentando ahora.

—Levi…—Dijo, sonriendo cálidamente.

Llevaba un suéter grueso tejido color blanco con diseño de bolas en la manga, un pantalón pitillo azul claro, mocasines de gamuza color beige y un brazalete dorado con iniciales L y E con un corazón en medio. Se veía realmente hermoso y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas notaba lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Ven, acércate—Dije, tendiendo mi mano hacia él, el cual no dudo en sostenerlo y lo atraje a mis brazos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo lleno de sentimientos y amor mutuo.

—Vamos, la comida se enfría—Dijo, sonriendo separándose de mis brazos para dirigirse al comedor y sentarse.

Me senté y lo observe, estaba pensando en lo que me iba a decir, soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a servir nuestras copas con champagne. No podía evitar en pensar en lo lindo que se veía.

—Esta es nuestra cuarta Navidad juntos, como esposos y compañeros es una Navidad que siempre llevaré en el corazón, una Navidad que espero sea la primera de una larga lista de Navidades en las que tú y yo seamos los protagonistas. Te amo, mi vida, feliz Navidad y feliz cumpleaños— Dijo, alzando su copa para brindar, ahora era mi turno.

—Te convertiste en el compañero de mi vida, en mi complemento, en la persona que siempre quise conocer y que hoy tengo a mi lado para siempre. Un regalo tan hermoso, así que te agradezco de todo corazón por entrar en mi vida y nunca irte de mí en las buenas y en las malas, te amare por siempre y para siempre. ¡Feliz Navidad, mi amor! —Pude notar que estaba a punto de llorar, hasta yo no puedo creer que estas palabras salieron de mis labios— Y Feliz navidad al futuro integrante de nuestra familia—Y eso fue todo lo que dije, Coloque mis manos en su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas, me puse de pie y lo jale para darle un fuerte abrazo, situé mis labios contra los suyos para cerrar una promesa silenciosa. 

Así transcurrió la cena entre risas y platicas, recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos, yo no hable mucho solo deje que él lo hiciera, tal vez porque yo no sabía nada de lo que paso en estos seis años o porque me encantaba oírlo hablar, no se solo lo contemplaba desde mi asiento.

Decidimos ver una película “The Family Man”, es curioso que la película tenga semejanza con mi vida. Un hombre que despierta viviendo otra vida alternativa, casado con su antigua novia. Sentí escalofríos, pero trate de olvidarlo y fije mi vista sobre Eren, se notaba concentrado. Recuerdo una vez que Farlan dijo que cuando Eren se dedica a ver una película no existe Dios que lo detenga, una vez que se sienta no se para hasta que se apague el televisor y al parecer tenía razón, me hubiera gustado descubrirlo yo mismo y no saberlo por Farlan.

Una vez que termino la película apague la pantalla y abracé a Eren con fuerza, se había quedado dormido y eso me pareció raro, será porque ya la había visto o era el ambiente en la que estábamos, creo que era el segundo. No pude evitar acariciar su cabello castaño y admirar su hermoso perfil, su piel morena iluminado por la luz de la vela y sus ojos verde-azulados escondido tras sus parpados que podían cautivar a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara por el camino, una belleza exótica.  
Me fije en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, dos minuto para la media noche, realmente el tiempo paso volando, si los días con Eren iban a ser así me quedaría a su lado por siempre, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Lo sabía, ahora solo me queda despedirme.

—Adiós, Eren—susurre, en cerca de su oído y bese sus labios, uno amor y despedida—Atesorare para siempre este día—‘‘Aunque tú nunca lo recordaras. ’’

‘‘Ujum… ya es hora pequeñín, solo cierra tus ojos y duerme que el mañana es un regalo y te espera’’

Y me deje llevar por Morfeo entre los brazos de Eren, Te extrañare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

03 de Mayo, 6:30.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Me desperté en mi habitación con el puto sonido del despertador, regalo de mi adorable abuela, aquel despertador que nunca rompí por respeto a ella, a que podía utilizar el de mi celular pero me acostumbre a ella. Oculte mi cabeza con las frazadas, quería seguir durmiendo, pero tenía que trabajar, aparte que me sentía deprimido, recordar que Eren ya no era mío me abatía a desmedida.

—Hermano, HERMANOOO….LEVI, ¡¡LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!—Grito desesperada—¡¡Apaga tu maldito despertador, que quiero dormir!!—Chilló.

—Joder, no me asustes así—Gruñí.

—Pero quiero dormirrrrr, además ¿no vas a ir a tu universidad? —Preguntó, sobándose los ojos por el sueño.

—Q-que estás diciendo, hace años que lo termine—Repuse.

—Na, a. ¿Estas tomando esa cosa que les pone estúpidos a Farlan y a los vagos de sus amigos?

—Claro que no—Negué—Vete a tu cuarto.

Espere hasta que cerrara la puerta para agarrar mi celular y fijarme la fecha. 

‘‘03 de Mayo 2004, 6:40’’ 

Seis años atrás ¡¡Retrocedí seis años atrás!! 

¡¡¿¿Cómo es eso posible??!!

Eso significaba que Farlan y Eren todavía no se conocían, es quiere decir… hoy podría cambiar ese destino del cual me estaba lamentando.  
Sonreí al recordar que en unos momentos Isabel nos iba a mandar a uno de los dos a ir por unas compras en el cual me había negado y ahora tengo otra oportunidad, no me importa si tengo que iniciar todo de nuevo, si él está a mi lado será como si nunca hubiera existido aquellos años de soledad.

Me dispuse a levantarme, cuando me fije en la hoja que había en mi tocador, había palabras escritas en el, lo tome y lo leí.

‘‘Si, lo sé. Dije una cosa pero hice otra. YA, enserio. Me diste lastima con tu Eren esto, Eren aquello y Eren lo otro. Que dije, Diosito líbrame de este loquito.  
Jaja, ya, ya, ya, la paro jaja.  
Disfruta esta oportunidad que te di, me despido con muchos besos y abrazos  
Atentamente, el espíritu de la navidad’’

Aunque me haya molestado lo que había leído, sonreí de felicidad. Hasta que abrieron la puerta repentinamente.

—Levi, recién recuerdo que necesito que vayas a comprar al supermercado, me olvide ir ayer… Ahmm si quieres se lo digo a Farlan, si es que tienes prisa para ir a la universidad—Dijo, Isabel. No me había percatado que se veía más joven desde la última vez que la vi.

—¡¡No!! —Grité, sobresaltándola—Digo, no te preocupes mocosa, yo voy. Solo déjame la lista en la cocina.

—Oki, hermano—Dijo, feliz. Cerrando con fuerza la puerta— ¡Lo siento!

Ahora si, esta vez no te dejare ir. Cumpliré mi promesa Eren, solo espérame.

Fin


End file.
